Total Drama Return To Wawanakwa
by EvilAngel666
Summary: It's season seven and Chris and Chef have gather twenty-five newbies to battle it out at the Camp Wawnakwa which has been raised from the depths of the lake. This season its all out war as these contestants battle it out against each other in grueling challenges and nerve wracking elimination ceremony's until only one is left standing...RATED T


The camera faded in shockingly on Camp Wawanakwa…We the see the infamous Dock of Shame with everyone's favorite narcissistic reality TV show host standing on the dock flashing his signature smile to camera.

"Welcome back folks for season seven of Total Drama…now I bet you all wondering how the hell are we back at Camp Wawanakwa when it sank in season five…well after a certain red haired she-devil broke Pahkitew Island its no longer useable…so I used a big portion of the show's budget which is usually spent on making sure the challenges are safe and paying Chef's salary to raise Wawanakwa back from under the sea" Chris explained.

"YOU DID WHAT!"? Chef yelled angrily.

"C'mon buddy its not that big of a deal" Chris said trying to calm Chef down.

"You right it isn't…which is why it also isn't a big deal that I smash you Mother*BLEEP*-ing head in" Chef said smiling evilly.

"Aww crap…HELP!...don't change that channel because we'll be right back with twenty-five brand new contestants right here on TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO WAWANAKWA!...HELP!" Chris announced while running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE PRETTY BOY" Chef yelled angrily.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Cleo and Duece are cuddling in a life raft...they are about to kiss when Venelope and Billy come in swinging on a vine while laughing manically they then land in the water drenching them in water causing Cleo to scream.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Merida is seen petting all the little forest animals…after gaining their trust the animals start trying to attack her as she runs away terrified. Flynn is watching this and he starts laughing hysterically which annoys Rachael greatly because of how rude he's being so she smacks him in the head with a frying pan and walks off.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Claudine and Redd are having a slap fight in a canoe. Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kyle and Eric are seen tied up and terrified as Chef is seen serving them the vilest and disgusting looking food ever. the camera then moves sideways where Ralph and Abby are have an arm wrestling match but the two of them end up in a stalemate.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Finn and Jake are seen swimming in the lake enjoying the sun while Mandy, Alice and Pitch glare at their happiness angrily while sitting under a large black umbrella, Hans is seen flirting with Anna gaining her trust while Kristoff stares at him jealous and Barbie stares suspicious, The camera then moves to the end where Frankie is seen with a huge smile on her face as she waves to the camera…she then tries to do a dance routine but she trips and her heel comes off slamming into the camera cracking it.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen writing in her diary as Jack sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Toralie appears wrapping her arms around them freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo the appears and the camera fades out.

The camera fades back in showing Chris still standing on the dock.

"Okay a quick rundown before the contestants get her…for the next ten weeks twenty-xix contestants will compete here at Camp Wawanakwa for one million dollars…they will eat questionable food, compete in rigorous challenges but worst of all they'll have to survive living with each other…and in the end only one will be left standing to claim the million dollars…and here comes out first contestant…" Chris said as the first boat pulled up. It dropped off a girl. She is Caucasian, has waist-length black hair with numerous white streaks, she has one blue eye on her right side and one green eye on her left side, she's tall and thin and she's wearing a black and grey plaid mini-dress which reaches her thighs, a black and white plaid tie and black wedged heels. She has the hugest smile on her face.

"OH MY GOUL…CHRIS MCLEAN EEEEEE!...I can't believe I'm here on TOTAL DRAMA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she said excited.

"Frankie welcome to the show" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris" she said grabbing her luggage and walking down the dock as another boat pulled up and dropped off a boy with huge muscles…he is Caucasian and tall, he has spiky short brown hair, blue eyes and he's wearing a bright red shirt, dark red overalls and black combat boots.

"Ralph how's it going"? Chris asked.

"Pretty good" Ralph responded as he walked down the dock.

"Hi I'm Frankie…its so nice to meet you" Frankie said holding out her hand. Ralph took her hand and shook it shaking her whole body because of how strong he was.

"Sorry" he said.

"No worries" Frankie responded as another boat pulled up and dropped off another boy. He is Caucasian but very pale, has short messy white hair, beautiful blue eyes, he's tall and thin and he's wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants and black sneakers.

"Jack welcome to the show" Chris greeted.

"Thanks" Jack said walking down the dock passing Frankie and Ralph.

"Hi…I'm Frankie" Frankie said.

"Hi" was all Jack said as he stood further down the dock. Frankie walked over to him.

"Hey are you okay"? she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just like solitude…" Jack responded.

"Okay…if you ever want to hang out…I'll be here" Frankie said as she skipped back over to Ralph as another boat pulled up and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has lime-green eyes, short black hair cut into a Japanese bob and she is wearing a black cheer-leading uniform with gold trim and red hearts plus black knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Redd welcome" Chris greeted her.

"Thank you Mr. Mclean…I'm very happy to compete...because i will destroy everyone of you abominations" Redd said.

"You could at least try to act nice" Ralph said.

"Screw You dip shit" Redd said flipping him off as another boat pulled up and dropped off another girl. She is African-American, she is tall and thin, she has wait-length curly brown hair, brown eyes and she is wearing a zebra print mini-dress covered by a purple jacket and black high-heels.

"Hello Total Drama the fashion queen has arrived" she said.

"Claudine welcome" Chris greeted her.

"Thanks Chris" Claudine said.

"Claudine" Frankie said.

"Frankie…I can't believe were competing together this is awesome" Claudine said.

"Totally" Frankie said as another boat pulled up and dropped off another boy and girl. The boy landed face first on the dock as he tripped getting off the boat...while the girl landed on her feet on top of him. Everybody else winced at his pain. The boy is Caucasian, short and scrawny, he has short messy orange hair and brown eyes and he is wearing a blue and white striped tee-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a red baseball hat. While the girl is Caucasian, petite and thin, she has shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that can see right through your very soul, she is wearing a black tee-shirt with a dead flower on it, a pink hoodie, black jean-shorts a black headband and black rocker boots, she also has a lip piercing.

"Billy, Mandy welcome to the show" Chris said greeting them.

"Eat shit Mclean" Mandy said kicking him in his other shin as she went and stood next to Ralph.

"Ow...what the hell is wrong with you...its not kick the host day" Chris said in pain as another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl. She's Caucasian, has waist length and very wild curly fiery red hair, she's tall and thin and she's wearing a green sweater, a black skirt and black combat boots.

"Good day all" she exclaims in a thick Scottish accent.

"Merida welcome to the show" Chris greeted her.

"Thanks Chris" Merida said making her way down the dock as Frankie ran up to her.

"Hi I'm Frankie…its so very nice to meet you" Frankie said introducing herself.

"I'm Merida and it's very nice to meet you" Merida replied as Frankie noticed she had a bow and some arrows sticking out of her luggage.

"Oh cool you do archery"? Frankie asked.

"Yep I love it…its my favorite hobby" Merida replied.

"Hush your taking up my screen time" Chris said as another boat pulled up and dropped off a girl and a boy. The girl is obviously of Egyptian decent, she's tall and thin, she has waist-length black hair with gold streaks, golden brown eyes and she is wearing a blue mini-dress which cuts off at her thighs, gold tights which cut off after her knees and gold high heels, she's also wearing a diamond encrusted gold headband. The boy is Caucasian, tall and muscular, he has a green mowhawk, green eyes which are covered by dark shades, he's wearing a ripped red muscle shirt covered by a puffy white vest, jeans and white sneakers. The boy is carrying all of the girls luggage.

"Cleo, Deuce welcome" Chris greeted them.

"Thank you Chris…attention everyone you queen has arrived" Cleo announced, "Hurry up with my luggage".

"Coming Cleo" Deuce replied.

"Cleo" Frankie and Claudine exclaimed.

"Girls…Oh My Ra…I am so happy to see you" Cleo exclaimed rushing over giving them air kisses as Deuce struggles to carry the numerous bags she brought. Another boat pulls up and drops of another boy. He is Caucasian although very pale, has shoulder length pitch black hair, a deep scar going across his face, he has yellow eyes which upon closer look it can be seen that they are contacts. He is tall and muscular and he's wearing a black tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. He stares at his competition giving them all menacing glares sending chills down everyone's spines…even Frankie who's normally super upbeat.

"Pitch welcome" Chris greets him but Pitch ignores him and goes and stands far from everyone else, "Rude".

**Confessionals**

**Frankie: **OH MY GOUL I'm actually in the Total Drama confessionals…EEEE!...anyways normally I'd run up and introduce my self being friendly with everyone…but that Pitch guys scares me.

***static***

**Pitch: **These losers will be too easy to crush…**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

"Okay please give a warm welcome to Toralie" Chris said as another girl stepped on the dock. She is Caucasian, she has chin length red hair with a few golden blonde streaks in it, yellow-green eyes, she's tall and thin and she is wearing a red tank top, a black leather jacket, a black mini-skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She glares menacingly at her competition before adorning a wicked smile.

"Meoww…I like what I see" she says.

"OH. MY. RA. …who let you join the show Toralie" Cleo asked obviously upset.

"Oh please don't get your royal panties in a twisted knot…I'm here deal with it bitch" Toralie said infuriating Cleo.

"Ooh let me at her i'll kill her" Cleo yells as she tries to attack Toralye but Deuce and Claudine hold her back

"Meoww…look at you your pathetic Cleo" Toralie laughed mean. She then made her way through the mass of people and stood at the edge of the dock while Pitch stared at her intrigued.

**Confessionals**

**Toralie: (mimicking Cleo)**…Oh My Ra…I'm the queen I'm beautiful…**(voice back to normal)**…god I hate her…Cleo make me sick…the next time she opens her mouth I'm going to rip her mother *BLEEP*-ing throat out and feed it to my cats

***static***

**(The camera shows Pitch listening outside her confessional…he hides as she leaves…he then goes in)**

***static***

**Pitch: **Hmm…it seems as if Toralie has a vendetta against Cleo…maybe I can help her…**(laughs evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulls up and drops off two girls, an older sister and a younger sister. They are both Caucasian, tall and thin. The younger sister has two brown pigtails which reach the middle of her back, green eyes and she is wearing a white long sleeve shirt covered by a black vest, a purple skirt and black sneakers, she has a very cheerful smile on her face. The older sister is quite pale, she has knee-length icy blonde hair which she keeps in a braid over her left shoulder, beautiful blue eyes and she is wearing a icy blue sweater, white pants and white high heels.

"Anna, Elsa welcome" Chris greets them.

"OhmygoshChrisi'msofreakingexcitedrioghtnowEEEEEE!" Anna the younger sister says in one huge breath.

"Anna calm down" Elsa the older sister says.

"Okay…ooh look the cast hi I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa" Anna introduces them.

"Hi I'm Frankie nice to meet you" Frankie says as her and Anna begin having a conversation. Elsa not wanting to be around so many people went and sat down away from everybody else taking out a book to read. Jack noticed this and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Elsa. As she was reading Elsa looked up from her book and saw Jack smiling at her…she blushed and hid behind her book so he walked over to her.

"What book are you reading" he asked kindly.

"Um…Rise of the Frozen Guardians…its my favorite I've read it a hundred times she said nervous. Just then Jacks' face lit up.

"Really…that's so weird because that's my favorite book too" Jack says, "Do you mind if i sit down"?

"Not at all…what's your favorite part"? Elsa asks.

'Clearly the part when they fight the black ice monster…yours" Jack says.

"When John and Ellie first meet…its so romantic" Elsa says as her Jack continue their conversation while another boat arrives and drops off another girl. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has waist-length icy blonde hair, piercing icy blue eyes. She is wearing a mini-dress that reaches her thighs and has a pattern on it shaped like diamonds and each of the diamonds are either icy blue or hot pink, the dress also has feather ruffles on the bottom. She is also wearing a fur coat, a diamond incrusted icy blue head-band and white knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Abby welcome to the show" Chris greets her.

"Thank you I very excited to compete on show…I know I vill win" Abby replies in a thick Russian accent.

"Abby hey" Frankie says running up and giving her a hug.

"Frankie how are you"? Abby asks.

"Good" Frankie replies. Abby then notices Jack and Elsa talking.

"It look like romance is in the air" Abby sais motioning to them. Anna turns and notices and gets really excited.

"OhmygoshElsaisinloveOhMyGoshElsaisinloveimeanthatissofreakingawesomeican'tbelieveitthisissoawesome!" Anna said excited all in one breath.

"Anna calm down" Frankie said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Thanks Frankie…I needed that" Anna says a little embarrassed.

"No problem" Frankie replied chuckling as another boat pulled up and dropped off a boy. He is Caucasian, has short messy blonde hair, blue eyes, he's tall and muscular and he's wearing a grey sweater, a black jacket, jeans and white sneakers.

"Kristoff welcome to the show" Chris greeted him.

"Thanks this should be a lot of fun" Kristoff replied standing near Anna who blushed and turned to Frankie whispering something in her ear as they giggled. Kristoff looked confused.

**Confessionals**

**Kristoff: **What were they giggling about…I hope they weren't making fun of me

***static***

**Anna: **Oh My Gosh he is so cute

**End Confessionals**

Another boat pulls up and drops off two boys, They are both Caucasian and have brown eyes. The first one is short and really fat with short messy brown hair that he keeps covered with a blue and yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red jacket, worn out jeans, yellow gloves and sneakers. While the second one is tall and scrawny and has short frizzy red hair that he keeps covered by a green and black beanie and he is wearing a orange sweater with a black unzipped vest, black jeans and black sneakers. The scrawny one gets up first and introduces himself.

"Hi my names Kyle...and its very nice to meet you" Kyle says shaking everyone's hand. The fat one glares at his competition.

"All right hippies listen up...i'm this seasons winnah...so y'll bettah Respect. Mah. Authoritah." He says in a threatening tone.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO...DO YOU NO WHO I AM!...I"M QUEEN REDD!" Redd screeched in his face.

"Don't care...now why don't you go make yourself useful woman and make me a sandwich" Eric says rudley.

Redd then tackled Eric and began beating the shit out of him.

"Yeah kick his ass" Kyle cheered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID JEW" Eric yelled as the other contestants gasped in horror.

"MAKE ME FAT-ASS" Kyle retorted as another boat pulls up and drops of another girl. She is Caucasian, tall and thin, she has waist-length jet-black hair, blue-green eyes which turn pure green when she's angry and she is wearing a white off the shoulder tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black mini-skirt, black high-heeled knee-high rocker boots, black and white striped tights, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. She ignores Chris and sulks at the end of the dock with Pitch and Mandy.

"Aww look Alice...you finally found friends as freakishly repulsive as you are" Redd said rudley.

"Shut the hell up Redd" Alice said as Mandy glared daggers at Redd.

"OH HELL NO...YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU ORPHANED BURN VICTIM!" Redd screeched.

"Shut up...don't you dare mention it" Alice said as tears started to form in her eyes...she fought her hardest to make them go away.

"Aww are you gonna cry...like the night your family burned to death...because you were to selfish to save them" Redd taunted.

"I WAS EIGHT...I COULDN'T HAVE SAVED THEM EVEN IF I TRIED" Alice screamed through tears.

"That's because your a loser and a coward...wahh...wahh my family burned to death...wahh" Redd taunted as Alice tried to towards the campground as Redd laughed hysterically but Pitch and Mandy stopped, "HAHA!...that was awesome am I right".

"Don't let that bitch get to you...you want to make her pay...vote her ass off" Mandy said.

"Just leave me alone" Alice said crying as she curled up on the dock.

**Confessionals**

**Pitch: **Mandy and Alice seem like people i won't kill in their sleep...maybe

***static***

**Mandy:** So far i already hate Redd...

***static***

**Alice:** **(is crying hysterically)**

**End Confessionals **

Another boat pulled up and dropped off another boy. He is Caucasian, has shoulder length dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he has a soul patch on his chin, he's tall and thin and he's wearing a white tee-shirt, a jean jacket, brown pants and white sneakers.

"Flynn welcome to the show buddy" Chris greeted him.

"Yeah I really don't want to waste my time here…can I get my money and go"? Flynn asked.

"Yeah no…but if you want to leave I can always call you parole officer and have him escort you back to juvie" Chris said.

"Nah…I think I'll stick around" Flynn said joining the cast as another boat pulled up and dropped off another girl. She is Caucasian, she is tall and thin, she has chin length choppy brown hair, bright green eyes and she is wearing a purple dress that stops just above her knees which is covered by a white cardigan and white sandals. She smiles at the others.

"Hello all my name is Rachael and I'm very happy to make you acquaintance" Rachael said shaking everyone's hand.

"F.Y.I princess this isn't the best friends club it's Total Drama" Flynn says as Pitch and Toralye begin chuckling.

"Well excuse me for being polite to people…and what's you problem" Rachael asks.

"Nothing hot stuff…how about you meet me by the bonfire pit later"? Flynn says seductively.

"As if jerk wad" Rachael says walking off.

"Oh yeah she wants me" Flynn says to Ralph who just rolls his eyes.

"Sure dude what ever you say" Ralph says.

"Okay moving on lets meet Finn and Jake" Chris says as a another boat pulls up and drops off two boys. The first one is Caucasian, tall and thin, has short messy blonde hair covered by a white baseball cap, blue eyes and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, black boots and a green backpack while the second one is African-American, has brown eyes, waist-length black dread-locks and is wearing a white tee-shirt with a unbuttoned gold button up shirt covering it with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and sandals.

"AWW YEAH SICK!" The Finn says high-fiving his brother.

"TOTALLY" Jake says high-fiving Finn back.

Another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She is Caucasian, tall and thin. She has waist-length jet-black hair in a pony tail held together with a pink scunchie, she has glitter in her hair. She has brown eyes. She is wearing a black and pink horizontal striped shirt covered by a aqua unzipped hoodie, a black mini skirt and white knee-high sneaker boots with the laces tied messily.

"Venelope welcome" Chris greeted her.

"Thanks Chrissy-poo" Venelope says walking towards the cast.

"Venelope…don't you mean Penelope"? Finn asked.

"SHHHHH! They'll hear you" Venelope said.

"Who will"? Finn asked.

After a few seconds Venelope replied.

"Okay it looks like they didn't hear you…good thing too…who want some candy" Venelope says pulling old candy out of her hair. Everyone shakes their heads no, "Okay more for me". She then eats the candy while standing next to Ralph who seems amused by her behavior.

**Confessionals**

**Ralph: **That Venelope girl seems quite…uh what's the word…interesting.

***static***

**Venelope: **I'm a pirate…a vast maties, raise the sails, fire the cannon, I have no idea what I'm saying

**End Confessionals**

Anotherboat pulled up and dropped off a boy. He is Caucasian, tall and muscular. He has short tidy reddish-brown hair, bright warm green eyes and he is wearing a white button up shirt covered by a grey polo shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

'Welcome to the show Hans" Chris said greeting him.

"Why thank you Chris" Hans said as he approached the contestants.

"Oh. My. God...He. Is. So. *BLEEP*-ING HOT!" Anna yelled excited.

"He vould look good in siberian fashion magazines" Abby said.

"He's electric" Frankie said.

"He's a doll" Claudine says.

"Meoww" Toralie said.

"He's so dreamy" Rachael said.

"Eh" Merida replied as Hans looked shocked that she wasn't interested.

**Confessionals**

**Hans: **Okay just like everywhere else the girls are all over me...which is to be expected...what i didn't expect was for that red-headed chick to not think i was attractive...what is wrong with her.

***static***

**Merida: **Its going to take more then good looks to get me interested

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now i've saved the best for last lets meet...BARBIE!" Chris announced as a yacht pulled up dropping off the last girl. She is Caucasian, tall and really thin, she has wait-length platinum blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and she's wearing a off the shoulder pink long sleeve shirt, a black mini-skirt which cuts off at her mid-thighs and pink high-heels.

"Would someone mind helping me onto the dock please" Barbie asked in the most pleasant and soothing voice. Hans seeing his chance to get the perfect minion...hot and what he assumed gullible ran over to help the lady down.

"Let me help you...a lady as beautiful as you shouldn't have to climb down by herself" Hans said as he picked Barbie up in his arms and set her gently on the dock.

"Why thank you..." She began before he cut her off.

"Hans...at your service" He said kissing her hand. As he was doing this she smirked evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Barbie: **Oh i know his type...good looking but smart like me...he plans on manipulating all the girls like Alejandro did and then get them eliminated one by one...too bad that i'll be doing that first...Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Mal and even Scarlett...they are all just old jokes compared to me...which is why one by one they will all go down...

***static***

**Hans: **And just like that Barbie will be gone by the end of the episode...**(laughs evilly)**...maybe if she were smarter she would realize what kind of person i truly am

***static***

**Toralie: **Yep Blondie's screwed...i'd tell her to watch out for him...if i cared which i don't

**End Confessionals**

Barbie then turn to everyone else.

"Greetings fellow competitors...i can't wait to get to know each and everyone of you..." Barbie begins.

**Confessionals**

**Barbie: **As i knock each and everyone one of you out of this competition one by one

**End Confessionals**

"When we come back we'll figure out the teams, who will leave first...find out right after the break" Chris says as the camera fades to black...

**Contestants: ****Abby,**** Alice, ****Anna, ****Barbie,****Billy, ****Claudine, ****Cleo, Deuce, ****Elsa, ****Eric, Finn, ****Flynn, ****Frankie, ****Hans,**** Jack,**** Jake, Kristoff, Kyle, ****Mandy, Merida, Pitch, ****Rachael, ****Ralph, ****Redd,**** Toralie**** &**** Venolope**

**Eliminated: N/A**

**Well here is Episode 1 part 1...R&R and tell me what you think about the cast...who's your favorite and least favorite...have a nice day...bye :)**


End file.
